The Last Fight
by MajinX Goten
Summary: This is a short little fanfic (i stress the fiction part). This one is a Goten fic. Read and find out what its about ^.^


"Damn it" Goten muttered as he felt his ki decreasing.

Goten stared at his opponent through Super Saya-jin eyes. His opponent was smirking...his Majin symbol glowing gold. Why? Why was he smiling!?! Goten felt a little blood trickle down his forehead and down the outline of his nose. This guy was good. The opponent moved..but it seemed like more of a hover, his feet didnt seem to move...no..they did move, just too fast for him to see. Goten braced for the attack and clenched his teeth. He waited..it seemed like an eternity..but nothing happened. Goten looked up and his opponent was hovering above him...grinning that stupid smile. Goten felt anger rising inside of him..this person wasnt taking him seriously! 

"What are you doing boy?" The Man asked holding a hand in front of himself. "Maybe this will help you wake up"

The man charged a powerful ki blast. Goten could feel its power pulsating in a wide circle. The man grinned and let it loose on Goten. Goten brought his arms up quickly above his head and managed to block it with his forearms. 

"Damn...I cant go like this!!!" Goten said to himself as the blast pushed down on him.

The ground started to crack underneath him and his legs started to buckle. 

"I've got to get rid of this thing.." Goten thought.

His opponent hovered down to the ground in front of Goten.

"Having fun boy?" The man said with an evil smile "How about we add a little more..punch to this?"

"Damn you Vegeta!!!" Goten yelled "why are you doing this!?!"

Vegeta smirked and attacked Goten with full fury. He delivered punches and kicks to Goten's body..trying to make this as painful and long as possible. Goten couldnt hold onto the blast much longer, his legs were starting to come out from under him and Vegeta wasnt helping that. Vegeta brought his arm way back and grinned. Goten knew what was coming but couldnt react cause of that damn blast he was holding. Vegeta was going to deliever a haymaker. Vegeta powered up and his fist came ablaze. His hair started to rise and heat seared through the air. Goten squinted his eyes as he felt the enormous power build...making the air around Vegeta dense..choking Goten and making it very hard to breathe. Vegeta's muscles bulged and he punched Goten full in the face. It seemed to play in slow-motion in Goten's mind. He saw the punch come straight for his face. His mind screamed to react, but his body didnt move. Goten felt the punch hit his face, drawing blood. Goten flew straight for about several hundred feet and skidded to a halt..dragging up mounds of Earth. Vegeta laughed and held the blast that Goten once had with one hand. 

"Does this belong to you boy?" Vegeta grinned and tossed it back at Goten. "have fun with your toy!"

The blast traveled and hit Goten, exploding with a huge blast. Goten felt the blast searing into his flesh and saw his blood coming from the wounds and disintegrating as it flew from his body. Goten was pinned to the floor by the force of the blast. He felt like his body was ripping apart. Finally..the blast contracted and Goten was left in a huge crater, bleeding to death with one good arm. He couldnt feel the rest of his body...he was numb. Slowly his senses came spiraling back with a pain that he had never felt before. It pulsated through his body and seemed to radiate out. He kept it inside..his jaw was broken, broken from the force of the blast along with a few ribs. His clothes were ripped and scorched..they seemed to come out better than he did. Vegeta walked slowly over to Goten smiling. He lifted up two fingers and pointed them straight at Goten's slowing heart. Vegeta saw Goten's life draining with each hearbeat. 

"You werent even worth my time" Vegeta snarled.

Goten was helpless..he couldnt do anything. Vegeta fired a shot off at Goten. Goten's life flashed before his eyes. Mom, dad..Gohan..everyone. He remembered Bra and how much he loved her. He didnt want to leave her like this. Killed by her father. But it seemed like there was no escaping this time. Defeat seeped into his mind. The shot was Frieza's finishing move and it got Goten in the heart. Goten died on the spot, with a hole in his chest. His last thoughts were... 

Bra..I love you...

THE END!!!! 


End file.
